<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sniperspy smut by TaurusDoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098300">Sniperspy smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles'>TaurusDoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anyway enjoy the short awful porn, but im not confident, if i was confident enough id write the actual smut thatd follow this, sort of??, this is super short i just had the whim to write it for some reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short thing I wrote literally half an hour after I woke up this morning. I want to get better at writing smut so criticism and advice is much appreciated!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sniperspy smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Get ready then tonight, Spook. 'Cuz 'm gonna give it to ya." At that, the deep blue clad man leaned into the bushman's ear, lowering his voice an octave or two. Sniper could feel his hot breath against his ear. It sent a wave of goosebumps across the old gunman's body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sure do 'ope you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>pound</span>
  </em>
  <span> it into me." He hissed. The low tone in the spy's voice sent shivers through Sniper's body. But despite that the Aussie kept his gaze out on the battlefield, steadily watching his team gain the upper hand against the Blus. "You'll keep a steady pace until I beg— </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>— for more. I will be on my knees as I scream in pleasure while you— behind me— 'give it to me', as you say."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniper licked his suddenly dry lips. "Oh yeah?" He egged the other on, a brow raised. The enemy Scout crossed his vision through the scope, the blue blur no match for his signature never miss headshot. "Tell me, then, what would you do if I held you to the wall? What would you do?" Without hesitation Sniper pulled the trigger as the Blu Scout stopped to taunt the Red Medic and Heavy duo. Without fail, of course, he went down like a ragdoll. His body was ricocheted back an inch. He readjusted himself on the wooden box he sat atop of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Spy waited patiently for the man to finish his job. A mixture of a snort and a chuckle rang through the assassin's ear. He could feel the Frenchman's smirk. "Then I'd let you take me, of course." He leaned in closer. "You could go as rough as you'd like with me and I would call your name with every thrust you give. Grab me by the hips. Grind into me. I am yours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The Blu Spy purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniper chuckled lightly. He watched on as the Blu Scout finally came running out of his base's respawn. He skittered around like a roach in the spotlight. But Sniper wasn't paying attention to the chatterbox. His eyes scrolled over to the side where Spy still stood. He smirked back at the Frenchman. "You've got a dirty mind, Frenchie, an' a dirty mouth t'boot." He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spy shrugged. "You were participating too. You were even encouraging me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniper turned back to the field. "All roight, go ahead and stab me, Spook. Can't let the others get suspicious." The spy let up from Sniper's space. He'd already prepared his trusty butterfly knife before hand so he wasted no time in raising it above the bushman's upper back. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jusqu'à ce soir</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniper snorted. He mumbled, "Yeah yeah. See ya later, love." And with that, the dastardly spy plunged his previously pristine blade into the Aussie's back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Au revoir mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, this is terrible huh??? Lmfao I tried.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>